According to the prior art, a door regulator structure automatically opening or closing a door glass has been widely used. FIG. 1 is a view showing a door regulator structure of a door glass according to the prior art.
The door regulator structure has a structure in which when a user presses an up or down button, a motor 20 is rotated to rotate a drum fixed to a shaft of the motor, such that a glass cable 81 wound around the drum is moved to raise or lower a glass 8.
Meanwhile, vehicles having high-class specifications have been further installed with a door curtain, in addition to a power window. However, the door curtain was configured separately from the door regulator structure according to the prior art described above, such that the door curtain was manually driven or operated by a separate motor other than the motor 20.
However, a structure in which a separate driving means is further provided in order to automatically move only a curtain causes an increase in weight and cost, and a structure of manually operating the curtain decreases convenience of a user as compared with a structure of automatically operating the curtain.